OMNI
The Organisation for Metapsycology, Neurobiology and Immunogenetics aims to find solutions to biological errors and develop cures for the most powerful diseases and viruses. OMNI are a private organisation and get their funding from their archaeological partners who find ancient artifacts and then sell them off to the highest bidder, as Topia is full of priceless artifacts and objects with deep history. Branches OMNI is made up of 3 main branches: Metapsycology, Neurobiology and Immunogenetics. See below for more detail on each of these. Metapsycology OMNI's metapsycology division aims to find out more about how minds work and to learn more of the actual structure of the mind. Of course, this is a very controversial topic and is still quite new to the science community. Many speculate about what experiments and tests are actually carried out on Juliet Island as some say that test subjects who go into the facility never leave alive, or they are driven crazy by the strain that their mind is put through. OMNI of course dispute this and, in an interview, Dr. Lissard (Head scientist of Metapsyclogy) stated: "We do not take in anyone who is not willing to participate in the tests. We show them what the possible side effects are and we give them the choice to participate or to leave. Of course, we offer a reasonable payment to test subjects and so far only two have turned down the offer, which just goes to show that anyone would do anything for money." Neurobiology At OMNI, they study the nervous system of many species, but mostly focus on the three types of human as other species tend to refuse to be experimented on. This division of OMNI, so far, as helped over 200 people gain access to once defunct parts of their body. It has helped paralysed people walk again and people who cannot feel anything touch the world. There are some shady tales surrounding this division of OMNI. People claim that OMNI are aiming to try to get people to access and control parts of the body which they shouldn't be able to anyway, and eventually gain the ability to consciously control their nervous system. Immunogenetics The organisation have delved into many different sciences in the act of good will, but this is probably their most prominent type of research. OMNI have saved many babies from being born with faulty immune systems by altering their DNA before they are born. In fact, about 20% of all human babies are now created by gene-controlled IVF. This means that there is a guarantee that any baby being born is safe from disease caused by an error in their genes. Again, this is a very controversial topic and many campaign against this as they say that it is unnatural. A representative for immunogenetics at OMNI said: "We do what we do for the good of others. People who want healthy children come to us for help and advice and we tell them that we can help them, so we do. If you choose that this is not the way you want your child to be born, then disregard our offer." When questioned about experiments on babies and embryos, they said the following: "We do not play with life. We respect any living organism as we would respect our god. Please do not think that we throw away lives on a daily basis, just for profit."